De cómo el muérdago arruinó mi vida
by Lady Misunderstood
Summary: Kadic puede albergar muchos peligros, sobre todo si dos chicos se atrincheran tras un árbol de navidad y Yumi y Ulrich acaban bajo el muérdago accidentalmente.


**Buenas! Aquí os traigo otra de mis historias, la pareja principal, cómo no, Yumi y Ulrich :) He intentado mezclar algo de humor, pero he asumido que mi sentido del humor es el equivalente a una piraña hambrienta ¬¬ por supuesto, mi recurrido romance está presente en esta historia. Es, como el título indica, un shot navideño, sé que me he retrasado bastante pero, qué le voy a hacer, la puntualidad no es lo mío, y como también dicen que hasta san Antón, Pascuas son, pues tampoco he llegado tan tarde ;) Espero que os guste!

* * *

**

Odd y William se agazaparon tras el enorme abeto lleno de brillantes luces de colores que decoraba la escalera principal de Kadic, mirando, ansiosos como un gato acechando a un ratón, el grupo de chicos que se acercaban hacia allí. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa ladeada, maliciosa, si alguien hubiera estado allí juraría que se relamerían de un momento a otro. William y Odd se inclinaron hacia delante todo lo que les permitía su espalda, maltratada tras estar varias horas en cuclillas, hasta que las pinchosas ramitas del abeto se les clavaron en las mejillas.

Sin embargo, en el último momento, el pequeño grupo formado por varias chicas y dos chicos se disgregó, miraron hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido y pasaron de uno en uno, a pasos rápidos y en fila india por delante de la majestuosa escalera. Cuando superaron aquel aparentemente invisible obstáculo, el grupo se volvió a juntar y retomaron su animada conversación como si nada los hubiera interrumpido.

William resopló frustrado y se estiró perezosamente como un gato. Odd se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a emitir un breve bufido. Ya nadie caía en la trampa y aquel continuo espionaje tras el abeto de la escalera se estaba volviendo una aburrida tortura. Los primeros días en los que Kadic se había vestido de gala para recibir la cada vez más inminente Navidad, la broma había funcionado y tenía su gracia, lo cual compensaba los tensos tendones de las piernas y la espalda dolorida. Pero cada vez menos gente caía en la trampa, y aquello se estaba volviendo tedioso. Y para colmo de males el colegio se había quedado casi vacío, los estudiantes emigraban por vacaciones.

Odd se había tirado toda una clase de Física y Química urdiendo su fantástico plan, y después se la había relatado a Ulrich, William y Jeremie como el más genial invento. Ulrich había negado con la cabeza, pero después se había rendido y había sonreído no se os puede decir que no, les había dicho , pero al cabo de unas horas atrincherado tras el voluminoso abeto contemplando el sufrimiento ajeno se había cansado y prácticamente los había mandado a la mierda. William había sido el más predispuesto de los tres, le habían brillado los ojos, negros como el carbón, y le había faltado tiempo para perfeccionar el plan. Jeremie se había limitado a mirarles por encima de las gafas con una muda y divertida negación brillándole en los ojos azules.

Pero Odd ya se estaba cansando de su propia genialidad. Los primeros días se había reído a carcajada limpia cada vez que dos incautos pasaban por delante de las majestuosas escaleras principales; sin embargo, cada vez les funcionaba peor la broma. Las parejas simplemente evitaban atravesar aquel espantoso tramo, y si no les quedaba más remedio que hacerlo solían pasar lo más pegados posible a la pared y de uno en uno. Los temerosos alumnos de primero se amontonaban en los escalones más bajos de las escaleras y saltaban los últimos, siempre individualmente y mirando a todos lados para evitar cruzarse con nadie, como si a los pies de las escaleras los esperara su peor pesadilla.

El motivo de aquel pavor a ese tramo era muy sencillo. Un inocente ramillete de muérdago colgaba del techo. Aquello podía haber resultado romántico, y muchas parejas podrían haberlo aprovechado; sin embargo, la cosa cambiaba radicalmente si le añadías a la escena un par de adolescentes híper-hormonados que, tan pronto divisaban al par de desafortunados que protagonizarían la siguiente escena, saltaban de detrás del árbol y obligaban a los dos alumnos sin excepción a besarse. No un beso cualquiera, un simple roce de labios, aquello hubiera resultado extremadamente sencillo y por tanto carecía de emoción, según el criterio de William; no, tenía que ser un beso decente, uno con mezcla de fluidos bucales que diera la talla y que fuera aceptado por Odd y William, que actuaban de jurado. Al principio, nadie se salvaba de aquella _divertida_ broma, un corrillo de curiosos salidos de los más insospechados lugares se amontonaban alrededor de la desventurada pareja, cerrándoles la retirada, y obligando a todo aquel que se cruzara frente a las escaleras a una más que vergonzosa exhibición pública de afecto.

Y cuando decían que nadie se salvaba era totalmente en serio, porque no había excepciones. Ninguna excepción. Odd recordaba con una pícara sonrisa el mejor momento del primer día que decidieron llevar a cabo el ingenioso plan, cuando la Hertz, con un aspecto tan acelerado y severo como siempre, y el robusto profesor de gimnasia, Jim, se habían cruzado justo bajo el ramillete de muérdago ese caprichoso destino y habían sido obligados por una turba de excitados alumnos a besarse _decentemente_. Al principio, faltaría más, Jim había intentado imponerse, inflando su enorme pecho e intentando ahuyentar al corrillo con varias horas de castigo; la Hertz había puesto los ojos en blanco y se había cruzado de brazos, lanzando miradas airadas a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo tras varios minutos de ensordecedores gritos ¡beso, beso! Jim había agarrado con rudeza a la Hertz por la cintura y, tras una mirada de advertencia más fría que el Polo Norte cortesía de la profesora, se había inclinado sobre ella, uniendo levemente sus labios. Tras una milésima de segundo, ambos adultos se habían separado con un carraspeo y apariencia incómoda, y les habían lanzado una idéntica mirada de desafío a todos sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, para decepción y vergüenza de ambos profesores, Odd y William habían soltado una carcajada irónica y habían negado con la cabeza así no, Jim, señora Hertz . Odd se había adelantado y se había colocado en el centro del corro y había pedido una voluntaria ¿quién quiere que hoy sea su día de suerte? . Tras varios arañazos y tirones de pelo, había entrado al corrillo una chica pelirroja y pecosa con una sonrisita tonta. Odd le había lanzado una mirada aprobadora, no recordaba haber salido nunca con ella y ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero era guapa, así que se encogió de hombros viva la vida y se aproximó a ella. La miró intensamente durante unos segundos y ella se derritió con aquellos ojos dorados, perfilados por una espesa hilera de pestañas oscuras, fijos en los suyos. Odd la había cogido por la delgada cintura con la suavidad que solo da la práctica, y había acariciado la suave curva de la cadera con la punta de los dedos, logrando que la chica se sintiera en el cielo. Y después la había apretado contra su pecho y había unido sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso largo y húmedo, sin amor pero con pasión, con sentimiento. Odd había acariciado todos los rincones de la boca de la chica con maestría, rozando los puntos adecuados, succionando, y después las lenguas de ambos se habían enlazado, hostigándose la una a la otra, tocándose y reconociéndose. Tras varios minutos intensos y silenciosos como un tumba, ambos se habían separado con un ruidito de succión y habían mirado a ambos profesores, que los contemplaban espantados. Odd y la chica pelirroja habían vuelto a su lugar correspondiente en el corrillo bajo el atronador sonido de los aplausos, y alguien había vuelto a empujar a los dos aterrados profesores al lugar donde se habían estado comiendo la boca apasionadamente los dos adolescentes, que seguramente no se conocían de nada.

"Así es como se hace, no es tan difícil", había dicho Odd con la voz virilmente ronca y sensual, que hizo hiperventilar a más de una, entre ellas la famosa chica pelirroja más tarde le pediría el móvil . Por primera vez en toda su vida y sin que sirva de precedente , Suzanne Hertz y Jim Morales estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: había que huir de allí tan rápido como pudieran. Y lo intentaron, sin embargo sus _adorables_ alumnos cerraron filas en torno a ellos y les cortaron la retirada, retomando los atronadores gritos de "¡Beso, beso!". En aquel momento, Jim entornó los ojos convirtiéndolas en finas rendijas de color castaño, la Hertz se puso las manos sobre las caderas y sus rizos canosos parecieron sacudirse por una brisa inexistente. "Vamos a tener que darles clases a estos mocosos", dijo Jim con su voz rasposa y retumbante, la profesora de Física se limitó a asentir secamente sin mirarlo. Y en aquel momento, Jim tomó a la Hertz por la cintura, mucho más delicadamente que la vez anterior y pegó sus labios a los de la profesora, ignorando las desorbitadas miradas de sus alumnos. Y lo que a todas luces parecía imposible se produjo, obsequiándolos a todos con aquel beso, profundo y apasionado entre ambos profesores. El corrillo, como una sola entidad, se inclinó hacia delante, buscando una mejor perspectiva, Odd entornó los ojos con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura derecha de sus labios ah, vamos, si lo estaban deseando y William miró el cronómetro de su reloj digital, contemplando distraídamente el paso de los segundos, mientras Jim apretujaba a la profesora Hertz contra su voluminoso cuerpo envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, y ella movía los labios, con los ojos desencajados, incapaz de cerrarlos por la sorpresa.

El beso entre ambos profesores finalizó tan inesperadamente como había empezado. La señora Hertz, muy digna ella, se recompuso la ropa y el pelo revuelto, miró a sus alumnos, como desafiándolos a hacer algún comentario yo les dejaría salir, ¿tú qué dices, Odd? y después se giró hacia el desventurado profesor de gimnasia y le golpeó la barbuda mejilla con la palma de la mano con un ruido seco. Sin embargo, cuando atravesó el hueco que les habían dejado los chicos, lucía una minúscula sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Jim echó a correr tras ella ¡Suzanne! .

Odd volvió a la realidad rápidamente cuando su subconsciente lo avisó de que el aburrimiento estaba a punto de terminar. Justo por la puerta principal acababa de aparecer Ulrich, con una bufanda subida hasta las orejas y varios copos de nieve adheridos al flequillo. Y justo cuando la puerta iba a cerrarse, Yumi entró como una tromba tras él, con el cabello lacio y negro húmedo agitándose tras ella, y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Odd y William intuían la tormenta, y también intuían que algo había pasado en las clases de artes marciales para que esos dos parecieran tan enfadados.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Yumi cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe, sin importarle que pudiera verla alguien que caminara por el pasillo tranquilamente; además, a esas alturas el colegio estaba casi vacío, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus familias, y si ella estaba allí era solo porque Ulrich y William le habían pedido ayuda con varias asignaturas que habían suspendido. Y encima, el muy desagradecido, ahora tenía la cara tan larga que parecía sorprendente que la mandíbula no le arrastrara por el suelo.

A Yumi le gustaba la navidad, de verdad que le gustaba. Le encantaba que se le congelara la nariz, le encantaba tomarse una taza de chocolate calentito, adoraba ver el aire festivo en que se sumía la ciudad, llena de luces y olor a castañas asadas, le gustaba que nevara en aquella época del año y sentarse en su cama con un libro abierto sobre sus rodillas y contemplar cómo se iba cubriendo el suelo con aquel manto blanco y gélido. Sin embargo, Ulrich le estaba estropeando la navidad con esa cara tan larga, y con sus continuos refunfuños y aquellas gélidas miradas con el ceño fruncido.

Pero el colmo había llegado durante la clase de artes marciales. Estaban practicando varias cadenas de patadas y Jim había salido un momento del gimnasio, confiando en que sus dos únicos alumnos no se matarían en su ausencia. Yumi se había preparado, agazapada y con los músculos en tensión, lista para esquivar las veloces patadas de Ulrich. Sin embargo, él se había ensañado mucho más de lo necesario, y había acabado golpeándole el hombro a la japonesa. Lo peor de todo había sido que ni siquiera se había disculpado, sino que se había limitado a mirarla fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. Eso había hecho explotar a Yumi, que se había olvidado de que estaban en mitad de una clase Jim no había vuelto todavía y le había gritado que le estaba harta de su comportamiento y que le estaba arruinando las navidades. Después de eso, Ulrich se había limitado a bufar, coger el abrigo y salir del gimnasio dando un portazo. Y Yumi había salido echando chispas tras él si había algo que no soportaba, era que alguien le diera la espalda mientras le estaba hablando gritándole improperios a los cuatro vientos y dejando que los finos copos de nieve le cayeran encima.

Le estaba amargando la navidad, y eso no podía permitirlo. Por mucho que le gustara Ulrich no podía perdonarle que le estuviera estropeando su época favorita del año. Yumi no entendía su comportamiento, no sabía si ella misma había hecho mal o era algo que le había pasado a él mismo, no comprendía el por qué de su comportamiento. El día que le pidió ayuda y ella aceptó estaba deslumbrante, cualquiera diría que desprendía luz allá donde pasaba, sin embargo después se había enfurruñado y no paraba de refunfuñar cada vez que intentaba explicarle algo. Yumi intentó asociar su perenne estado de ánimo tormentoso a su padre– había cateado tres asignaturas y ese hombre era demasiado estricto– o quizá a que lo ponía nervioso no entender nada de lo que Yumi le explicaba. Pero ya se estaba pasando de la raya, y en la última mañana había conseguido sacarla de quicio– y hacerle que deseara atizarle con un libro en la cabeza, ya puestos– en varias ocasiones; no comprendía como alguien tan agradable podía volverse de pronto tan gruñón y ermitaño.

Cuando lo alcanzó, él acababa de entrar en el vestíbulo de Kadic y se dirigía a paso rápido hacia las escaleras, con el cuello tan tenso y hundido que daba la impresión de que la cabeza le salía directamente de los hombros. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando Yumi entró pisando fuerte tras él y cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar los cristales y aterrorizó a dos personas que se agazapaban bajo el árbol de navidad más que al propio Ulrich.

– ¡Eh! –le gritó Yumi, casi perdiendo los estribos.– ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho para que te portes así conmigo?

Ulrich soltó un resoplido sarcástico y no se dignó a mirarla, se quedó quieto a los pies de las escaleras con la cara roja de furia, una furia que ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía y que no podía controlar.

– ¿Piensas contestarme? –le preguntó Yumi, con la voz peligrosamente dulzona.

Ulrich se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a soltar un bufido idéntico al anterior.

–Stern, mírame a la cara cuando te hablo– le ordenó ella bruscamente, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?– le contestó Ulrich, con acritud, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella con un movimiento tan brusco que se hizo daño en el cuello.

Yumi caminó hacia él con movimientos fluidos y elegantes, se colocó frente a él, tan cerca de él que sus alientos se mezclaron, y le golpeó el pecho con el dedo índice, clavándoselo sádicamente hasta que le hizo daño. En aquel momento, lo que Ulrich había rezado por que no ocurriera, pasó. Sus miradas se cruzaron y olvidó su enfado con Yumi, olvidó lo molesto que estaba por haberla visto tan inclinada sobre William mientras le explicaba algo que fingía no entender, se olvidó de lo que le fastidiaba aquella extraña complicidad que tenían esos dos y su sensación de ser el elemento sobrante de la ecuación; se olvidó de todo y se perdió en los rasgados ojos negros de Yumi, perdiendo la concentración afectado por su cercanía, por la sensación de que casi podía tocarla, su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho, vibrando sobre el dedo de Yumi, que lo retiró de allí en seguida, como si su contacto quemara.

Yumi tragó saliva, tratando de recordar por qué había salido echando chispas tras Ulrich, perdiéndose en las motas de tonos verdosos en los ojos acaramelados de Ulrich, en el halo castaño que rodeaba sus iris, en el modo en que brillaban sus ojos, como si allá en el fondo ardiera una hoguera, cuyo calor pareció expandirse por todos los miembros de Yumi, haciéndola temblar. El aire pareció congelarse, hacerse más espeso, dificultando la respiración; algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorrió el espacio entre ambos cuerpos, provocando que la distancia entre ellos fuera casi dolorosa. A Yumi empezaron a cosquillearle los labios y la sangre ascendió, coloreando sus mejillas. Ulrich sintió de repente mucho calor, y se perdió en el rostro de Yumi, en sus bellos y finos rasgos orientales, en aquel lunar casi imperceptible bajo la mandíbula, y en la sensación de que algo en sus pupilas se estaba derritiendo.

Quizá fuera un efecto óptico, producto de la luz que se desparramaba por el vestíbulo, pero a Yumi casi le pareció ver a Ulrich entreabriendo los labios y tuvo la sensación de que su rostro se acercaba lentamente al suyo, con cuidado, y ella no se apartó.

– ¿Habéis visto dónde estáis?– la voz de Odd resonó en los oídos de Yumi y Ulrich, clavándose con fuerza en sus tímpanos y rompiendo la intimidad del momento.

Yumi dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás con un elegante salto, como si la hubieran electrocutado, con la mirada culpable de quién han sorprendido haciendo una travesura. Ulrich tembló, sintiendo de pronto un extraño y gélido vacío en el lugar donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Yumi, ya ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba molesto con ella –qué más daba– y se sentía como si le faltara algo, extrañamente ansioso.

Odd carraspeó y una segunda figura salió de detrás del árbol de navidad, quitándose las verdes ramitas del cabello negro y revuelto con elegancia, y arreglándoselas para soltar una risita desvergonzada entre dientes. Ulrich le lanzó una mirada confusa a su amigo y una envenenada a William, que se limitó a alzar una ceja con altanería, provocando que Ulrich recordara su anterior enfado. El chico entornó los ojos cuando le vino a la memoria aquella maldita imagen que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza: William quitándole un mechón de lacio cabello a Yumi de la cara y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras ella lo miraba con cariño, y ella inclinada tras él, con su pecho pegado a la espalda del chico, intentando explicarle algo a William.

– ¿Habéis visto dónde estáis?– inquirió Odd de nuevo, con una sonrisa picarona y una ceja rubia alzada como el villano de la película.

–Debajo del muérdago así que…– William habló con la voz ronca, insinuante, dejando el resto de la frase en el aire.

– ¡Toca beso!– exclamaron los dos a la vez.

_Oh, no_.

Yumi y Ulrich alzaron sus cabezas con un movimiento perezoso y perfectamente sincronizado. Allí estaba, colgando por encima de sus cabezas, el traidor ramillete de muérdago. Yumi sintió lejanamente que su cuerpo se ponía a temblar con un flan, mientras su mente urdía varias estrategias para huír de allí, degollando a Odd y William de paso. Ulrich sintió que sus orejas se teñían de un amenazador color escarlata que empezaba a parecerse al de un tomate maduro y miró a William y a su supuesto mejor amigo con una mirada que se las ingenió para que fuera fría como la escarcha, y que a la vez diera la sensación de que en sus ojos brillaba una hoguera, como el fuego quemando un bosque. Yumi se mordió el labio superior con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño y pensó que no estaría nada mal probar la sucesión de patadas encadenadas que les había enseñado Jim, luego Ulrich podía torturarlos a placer y enterrarlos en el parque a muchos metros de profundidad.

– ¡Beso, beso!– varios alumnos que pasaban _casualmente_ por allí se detuvieron y dejaron de fingir que estaban haciendo cualquier cosa, y miraron fijamente a la avergonzada pareja.

Yumi se atrevió a mirar a Ulrich, que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, y los puños apretados como única muestra de incomodidad. Ella le lanzó una mirada avergonzada y de disculpa, pero proyectó la barbilla hacia delante y cuadró los hombros. Ulrich vio una señal en aquel gesto y, con una sola zancada, cruzó el espacio que los separaba, que volvió a cargarse de un extraño sentimiento de anticipación. El chico agarró a Yumi por la cintura y la acercó a él, y ella hundió los dedos tensos en los hombros de Ulrich con demasiada fuerza y entreabrió los labios suavemente. Ulrich alzó una mano como si fuera a acariciar la mejilla de la chica, pero justo cuando solo los separaban unos incómodos centímetros, él dejo caer la mano sobre su costado, laxa. La tensión entre la pareja casi podía palparse y todos los chicos que los rodeaban parecieron contener el aliento cuando Yumi acercó sus labios a los de Ulrich.

–Esto es una estupidez– sentenció Ulrich con la voz ligeramente ronca pero firme.

Y, de repente, soltó el cuerpo de Yumi, que se relajó inmediatamente pero cuyo corazón palpitó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho. Ulrich se separó de la chica varios pasos sin romper el contacto visual, pero cuando la furiosa mirada de Yumi comenzó a picarle en la piel, como si realmente lo estuviera quemando, como si quisiera aguijonearle con su rabia, que burbujeaba a su alrededor, rodeándola de un invisible pero palpable halo de ira homicida. La multitud se sumió en un silencio mortal y entonces Ulrich les lanzó a todos una mirada desafiante, retadora, y salió del círculo rápidamente, moviendo los hombros para abrirse paso. Nadie lo detuvo.

Y Yumi se quedó en el centro del corrillo, bajo un triste ramillete de muérdago, plantada como un pino. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de rabia, sintiéndose furiosa y humillada, y les lanzó a todos una mirada asesina –de esas capaces de abrir un boquete en una pared de piedra– y la pequeña multitud se dispersó, repentinamente ocupados, dejando a Yumi temblando de furia y con un extraño vacío en su interior. No sabía qué le dolía más, si aquel repentino plantón de Ulrich en público o sentirse tan humillada. Apretó los labios, convirtiendo su boca en una fina línea tensa, imaginando las más horribles torturas para Ulrich. Tenía ganas de cruzarle la cara con, no una, sino varias bofetadas hasta que no fuera capaz de reconocerlo ni su propia madre.

–Si el inútil de Stern no te besa, lo haré yo.

Yumi se asustó al ver la cara de William tan cerca de la suya, y de pronto, los labios del chico presionaron con los suyos con suavidad, pero se apartó rápidamente, quizá sintiendo el monumental cabreo de la chica, percibiendo aquel duro golpe para su orgullo. Sin decir media palabra más, William compuso una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas de medio lado, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos tarareando una conocida melodía entre dientes. Yumi se sintió un poco menos despreciada, pero aquello no quitaba que tuviera ganas de matar a Ulrich de forma lenta y dolorosa, y después enterrarlo bajo tierra para no tener que volver a verlo jamás.

–Yumi…– la mano de Odd se posó sobre su hombro, ella lo apartó con una brusca sacudida.

–Voy a matarlo– dijo solamente, cerró los puños y echó a andar levantando viento a su lado por donde Ulrich había desaparecido. Lo último que escuchó Odd fue un sonoro portazo antes de que, con toda seguridad, la japonesa cometiera un asesinato perfectamente justificado.

Odd se encogió de hombros y se sentó al pie de las escaleras, esperando quizá que apareciera alguna chica dispuesta a medir habilidades labio-linguales con él bajo el muérdago.

Él que pensaba que les estaba haciendo un favor.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

La inconfundible figura de Ulrich, con el abrigo verde, se alejaba por el patio de Kadic, dejando que los finos copos de nieve se arremolinasen en torno a él, cuando una bola húmeda y helada impactó contra su nuca bruscamente. Ulrich se dio la vuelta con celeridad, dispuesto a tumbar de una patada a quién se hubiera atrevido a seguirlo. Sin embargo, otra bola de nieve golpeó su rostro en el momento en que se giró, provocando una dolorosa sensación de frío punzante en su piel. Justo cuando se estaba quitando los restos de nieve de las mejillas para poder lanzarle una mirada asesina a su sorpresivo atacante, otro objeto impactó contra su rostro con un ruido seco, dejando la zona dolorida y ardiente.

Se sorprendió al ver a Yumi delante de él con cara de pocos amigos y un puño levantado.

– ¡Pero qué haces! –le gritó Ulrich.

– ¡Hacerte daño, pedazo de imbécil! Creo que es obvio– le replicó con la voz chillona y los ojos chispeantes.

Le volvió a pegar otro puñetazo, esta vez le dio de lleno en pleno rostro, golpeándole la enrojecida nariz, y Ulrich estuvo seguro de que se la habría roto de no haber llevado guantes.

– ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? –le preguntó Ulrich, también de malas pulgas.

– ¿Tan horrible soy, dime? ¡¿Tan horrible soy para que no pudieras darme ni un mísero beso bajo el muérdago? –le chilló, intentó volver a golpearle con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero Ulrich bloqueó el furioso intentó cogiéndola por las muñecas.

–Yumi…

–Sabes, William lo hizo y no se ha muerto todavía– le espetó, tiñendo sus palabras de amargo veneno y acercándose a su rostro, golpeándole con la fuerza de su ira.

– ¿Que William qué? –barbotó Ulrich patéticamente, sintiendo el golpe bajo y traicionero que le había propinado Yumi en el orgullo con toda la mala intención que pudo; sin embargo, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial, no soltó las muñecas de Yumi.

–Pues sí, me besó– le contestó Yumi con la voz amenazadoramente dulzona y proyectando la barbilla hacia delante orgullosamente–. Cosa que tú, gran imbécil, no has sido capaz de hacer.

–Yumi…– la voz de Ulrich sonaba suplicante.

–Suéltame– le espetó, librándose de su agarre, y para alivio del chico se colocó las manos sobre las caderas–. Y ahora no te atrevas a decirme que consideras que el beso bajo el muérdago es una estúpida navideña.

–Yumi, no es eso…

–Entonces, ¿qué? Ilumíname porque yo no lo veo– le chilló con los ojos fijos en los suyos echando chiribitas–. ¡No creo que fuera tan difícil darme un beso! Pero no, el señor prefiere dejar a su supuesta mejor amiga plantada como un pino y totalmente humillada.

–Yumi…

– ¡¿QUÉ?– le saltó.

–No es eso, quiero besarte, de verdad, pero…

– ¡Pero! ¿Pero? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme _pero_? ¿NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE DECIRME?

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?– tronó Ulrich, alterado. – ¿Que me pone enfermo ver cómo le explicas a William las cosas? ¿Que me pone celoso ver cómo te acercas a él? ¿Que no soporto ver cómo te mira? ¿Que no he querido besarte porque, maldita sea, no quería hacerlo delante de toda esa gente? ¿Que te quiero y que te llevo queriendo desde que te conozco? ¿Que no he querido besarte por temor a hacerte daño y porque no quiero perder el control cuando estoy contigo porque me da pavor perderte? –tronó, y por una vez, Yumi pareció quedarse con la réplica atascada en la garganta.– ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA? ¿Esto? Pues ya lo sabes, Yumi.

La chica lo miró con la boca abierta, la mandíbula desencajada ridículamente, y los ojos negros abiertos como platos, brillantes, cuajados de lágrimas, con el enfado convertido en volutas de humo. Tenía ganas de llorar y de reírse, de pegarle por ser tan estúpido y tan reservado, de besarle hasta que se quedara sin aire, quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que no sonara terriblemente estúpida, pero las palabra se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Y como no sabía qué hacer primero, optó por echarle los brazos al cuello y pegar sus labios a los suyos en un beso tembloroso. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera menos esa explicación.

Ulrich hundió su boca en la de Yumi como si hubiera estado varios años sin probar el agua, deseando sentirla más cerca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron instintivamente y una de ellas se posó sobre la esbelta cintura de Yumi, estrechándola contra él hasta que estuvieron tan pegados que no quedó ni un milímetro de separación entre sus cuerpos; la otra mano vagó por su espalda, acariciando la suave tela del abrigo de Yumi con los dedos, hasta asentarse en su cuello, en la base del cráneo, hundiéndole la mano entre las finas hebras de cabello negro como el azabache. Yumi se apretó todo lo que pudo contra él, acariciándole los labios con los suyos, calentándolos con la suave y placentera fricción, humedeciéndolos por la presión contra su boca. Sus manos enguantadas, de finos y elegantes dedos, exploraron su cuello por debajo de la bufanda, enredándose en los suaves mechones castaños de la nuca, y la otra mano acarició uno de sus hombros, deleitándose con la ancha espalda, que se intuía más allá del grueso abrigo, y acabó posándose sobre su pecho. Yumi percibió el corazón de Ulrich, palpitando como un colibrí batiendo las alas, contra la palma de su mano, y una sensación de júbilo indescriptible la inundó.

Y allí, bajo la nevada cada vez más intensa, mientras los copos blancos de nieve con aspecto de plumas inmaculada los cubrían lentamente, los segundos pasaron perezosa pero intensamente mientras dos figuras se entrelazaban en la penumbra de la nevada.

A pesar del frío ambiente infernal y aquel viento gélido que corría, suficiente para helarle la sangre en las venas a un esquimal, Yumi no sentía ningún frío. Su corazón bombeaba rápidamente ramalazos de sangre caliente por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, provocando una sensación de cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Se sentía extraordinariamente hipersensible, como si de repente hubieran despertado cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, y especialmente aquellas que estaban en contacto con Ulrich. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina dorsal, estremeciéndola, cuando Ulrich rozó su labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso.

Yumi disfrutó de la sensación al máximo, prolongándola todo lo que pudo, mientras Ulrich perfilaba lentamente su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Y después ella abrió la boca y permitió que Ulrich se colara dentro de ella, explorando todo lo que quisiera, mientras ella se encargaba de la suya. Yumi no podía describir lo que sentía en aquel momento, aquellas emociones arrolladoras y ardientes dentro de su pecho, que le impedían pensar con claridad y que encerraban a su yo racional en un recóndito rincón de su mente. Ulrich era extremadamente suave y cuidadoso, la apretaba contra él como si pudiera romperse y a la vez como si temiese que ella escapara.

Ulrich se separó unos milímetros de Yumi a regañadientes, y le acarició los labios con la punta de la nariz, aún con sus frentes en contacto. Ulrich cogió el rostro de Yumi, que parecía pequeño y delicado en comparación a las manos del chico, y le dio un último y casto beso en los labios, retirándose rápidamente de su boca. Yumi alzó una ceja y se echó a reír, y aquella risa fue música para los oídos de Ulrich.

– ¿Ya te has quedado a gusto o tienes algo más que decir?– preguntó Yumi, con una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa pintada en la cara.

–Solo una cosa más– murmuró Ulrich, con la voz ronca y seductora, y volvió a pegarla a él totalmente, sus labios viajaron por la comisura del labio de Yumi, recorriendo la curva del pómulo hasta llegar al hueco de la oreja, donde se detuvieron–. Te quiero– le susurró, haciéndole cosquillas a Yumi en el cuello con su aliento.

Yumi giró la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados de nuevo.

–Y yo a ti– le confesó, contra sus labios, colando su aliento dentro de la boca de Ulrich.

Y sin media palabra más, se escurrió entre los brazos de Ulrich y echó a correr hacia la salida de Kadic, dejando huellas en la nieve recién caída. Él la alcanzó cuando casi había llegado a la puerta, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y juntos, muy pegados el uno al otro, echaron a andar por la acera, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las farolas y el suave resplandor de la nieve.

Yumi no sabía si estarían juntos para siempre, ni si se casarían algún día y acabarían teniendo hijos. Solo estaba segura de que lo quería, y de que él estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de ella, y que había sido una idiota por no darse cuenta todo este tiempo. Lo mejor que podían hacer era disfrutar del momento al máximo, durase lo que durase. Lo quería, y eso le bastaba.

Al menos, por el momento.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Debo reconocer que esto es lo más raro que he escrito nunca, y no sé si estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, ¿vosotros qué decís? ¿Me tiraréis flores o me arrojaréis a los leones? También se acepta todo tipo de hortaliza y billetes de quinientos euros ;D Nada más, espero que los Reyes no os trajeran carbón :D**

**PD: deja un review para que Ulrich (o X) te eche los brazos al cuello y te bese bajo la nieve xDD**


End file.
